


Should I?

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: A bit OOC?, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ashley also loves Chris, Ashley loves Sam, Chris loves both Ashley and Josh, Conflicted!Ashley, Confused!Chris, F/F, F/M, Josh loves Chris, Just in different ways, M/M, Multi, Oblivious!Sam, jealous!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley loves Chris. She does. Just not the way she does Sam. </p><p>She has no idea what to do, even as she sees that Chris obviously loves someone else as well.</p><p>(TWO-SHOT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So I am major Until Dawn Trash and I well. . .I love Sam/Ashley. Which I call and tag 'The Badass and The Paranoid' on Tumblr. 
> 
> You can find me on there as 'WhatIsThisWhydoIloveit'

"What are you doing?" Chris asked as he looked over at me, I shut my cellphone down quickly trying to hide the fact that I had indeed been staring at a picture of Sam for maybe a bit too long.

"Nothing. Just. . .Seeing if we have any service. We don't. We should head up!" I said, brushing away a few loose brown strands that had gotten stuck on my eyelashes and pulled my beanie on farther on my head. I could tell Chris knew I was lying, but how could I tell him that I was in love with someone else? Chris has been my boyfriend ever since. . .the incident.

Of course everyone knows the story, and honestly we're all surprised we even came back up here after all of that. The anniversary of Hannah and Beth's Death leading to more death just a year later and now another year has gone by and we're going back. You probably think we're all crazy for doing it but we really need closure and Josh (Who has been seeing a therapist and taking his medication regularly, we've all been watching over him like a hawk, mostly Chris.) had actually come back up here with Chris and they both cleared out every Wendigo on the mountain, it sounds impossible, but they somehow managed, with help from Mike and Sam of course. They both refused to let the bros go up there alone without some form of backup. After the creatures were all killed and souls released into the air, the lodge was re built to it's original beauty, at least that's what Chris told me when they finished the job and Josh had invited him back up over the summer to check it out.

In the end of all the violence that last year Chris and I did end up together but it just doesn't feel right, and I think he feels the same way but is to scared to tell me. We started off in a sort of honeymoon stage, never leaving each others side and just relishing in the attention of the other, but as time went on we became more and more distant, we don't even kiss each other anymore. I don't want to end it in fear of hurting him, so I haven't. I've been lying to him and I can tell he's been lying to me. He always seems to be at Josh's place, whether it be noon or 4 in the morning, if I text him he always says he's with Josh. He says it's to make sure he's still taking his medication but I'm suspicious.

But I can't say much. Sam and I also grew a bit closer, Before we weren't the best of friends, only meeting through Chris and Beth at first and after the whole Hannah fiasco we never talked much, but since we all almost died Sam had been coming around my apartment more, apparently she lived the closest to me other than Chris and Josh, and she just didn't have the heart to confront Josh yet after what he had done to us. I forgave Josh, only because he was Chris' best friend and I really did feel bad about stabbing Josh in the shoulder when he attacked us, I still feel a bit uncomfortable around him at times.

During my time with Sam we rarely spoke about what happened, if we did it was short and had barely any detail. One day she asked me exactly what happened to Chris and I while she was taking a bath so I explained it all to her while she listened and then I joked about how long she was taking a bath and somehow never heard any of it. She kept apologising after that so I had to hug her and promise her over and over again that none of it was her fault and that she couldn't have known any of that would have happened to us. That night we fell asleep on the couch in the middle of watching Legally Blonde. And that morning was probably the day I realized I was in love with Sam and when the feelings I thought I had for Chris began to fade. I feel terrible for having them fade so easily but what the heart wants, it wants. I'm just not strong enough to tell Chris. Or Sam for that matter. But waking up curled up with the dirty blonde haired girl in my arms looking perfect in the morning sunlight made my heart just jump right out my chest from how amazing and serene it all was. I felt like I belonged next to her, though when she woke up I acted like I was asleep myself and I could hear her giggle a bit as she slowly slid out of my grasp then shook me 'awake' to tell me she had to head home. She came back the next day with plans to go cliff climbing in Alaska and said she wouldn't be back for at least a month. She invited me to go with but I declined, knowing I had other things to do and worry about, like classes, which I had taken too much time off of.

I missed her during that month. She sent me pictures of all the fun she was having, well, most of her messages were her saying she wish I was there with. It made my heart ache. Chris seemed to notice my mood during that month and spent more time with me and inviting me to hang out with Josh and him. Every time he mentioned Josh I would decline and let him spend time with the mentally unstable boy by himself, since Josh just seemed uncomfortable when I was around.

Speaking of which here he was. I heard the crunch of snow and noticed Josh making his way down to us, grinning that cheeky ass grin of his that just fit him all too perfectly.

"Hey guys! So glad you both could make it. Sam, Mike, Jessica, and Matt are up at the cable car already. I said I wanted us to all stick together this time around. Emily said she wasn't coming, apparently she met this guy in her Medieval Renaissance whatever class and yeah. So. . .guess we're all set." Josh said and clapped his hands together, turning and motioning for us to follow. Chris held his hand out to me and I smiled, grasping his hand though it just didn't feel right. I noticed Josh look back at us and when his eyes drifted to our hands his smile seemed to falter for a split second before returning strong as ever, even a bit forced looking, I thought into it as much I knew I needed to as I made out hands fall back to our sides, Chris didn't look offended, just a bit confused.

As soon as we showed up we piled into the cable car, they seemed to have gotten a new one since this one was actually bigger than it was the year before. I sat down next to Sam who gave me a smile and grabbed my hands, gushing about her trips that she had been on, I blushed slightly as I looked at our hands being intertwined as they were and could only smile as Sam continued to talk all about her trips. I looked over at Chris and Josh and my heart melted when I saw how Chris was looking at Josh as the brunette was talking happily about something to Mike and him. I looked back at Sam and could only feel butterflies in my stomach and that's when I knew I had to end it with Chris so we can both be happy. 

I just have to find the perfect time. When? I'm not sure. I'll figure it out eventually.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil Ashley finally let it off with Chris and be happy with Sam? Or will she still believe it'd be best for everyone to just stay to--pft. We all know what happens. Just read, haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I gave in and gave you all another chapter. Whoop! :D I am total trash and I love it. 
> 
> See what I do for you people? Ugh. *Dramatic fall* I put off celebrating my 17th Brthday for you all. Lol

Once we showed up at the lodge I had a sudden feel of nostalgia. I looked around the newly made cabin, admiring and hating how beautifully they made it once again. It looked just how we left it. I looked over at Josh who was standing next to Chris and Ashley, Ashley looked a bit forlorn as she had a hand wrapped loosely around Chris' elbow. She looked up and at me and I turned.away quickly, focusing my attention back onto the room in front of me. Josh stepped up in front of everyone, looking a bit sheepish.

"Alright, so the lodge looks well, exactly like it did before. I don't know how they did but they did a pretty amazing job if I say so myself." Josh grinned and shuffled his feet, "This year I really want us all to just relax, have fun, take some risks," As he said this his eyes flickered to Chris, it was barely noticeable but I knew Josh enough that it was a big.enough movement, "Even if it means breaking a few friendships along the way. But that shouldn't happen. After everything that has happened to us, I like to think we've actually grown closer. Into some sort of. . . dysfunctional yet functional somehow family. If that makes any sense." Josh laughed softly. 

"It makes total sense Josh. We all get your point. And I agree. I think this time around, we should just go all out!" I stepped up next to Josh, looking at the group with a huge grin in my face, "Like Josh said last year, 'Let's party like Porn stars!. . .Man.'" The group all whooped along while laughing after I said that, Josh patted my back, giving me a look of thankfulness, probably for supporting him this time around. When he walked away to go start the fire I felt another presence next to me, I looked over at the taller male next to me and gave him a small smile.

"We made a great team last year, eh?" Mike asked, looking down at me and smirking, I nodded, watching Matt and Jessica as they held hands and giggled together.

"What's going on there?" I asked, tilting my head and Mike scoffed.

"Well. Over the year since we didn't see you, Josh, Chris, or Ashley all that much except for when we were up here clearing everything out, so the three of us began to hang out more and more until well. . . " Mike looks away and clears his throat, "We sort of got drunk over the summer and well, it lead to a. . . threesome. I don't regret it at all. It's just a bit embarrassing to admit to, that our relationship happened because we were drunk and there was a huge possibility it would have ended badly. But now Matt is my boyfriend and Jessica is my girlfriend."

"Oh, a polygamous relationship?" Ashley said coming up randomly, making Mike jump and look at the brunette who giggled at his shocked expression, "That's pretty interesting, at least you're not the stereotypical jock anymore." She said taking her place by me, she looked down at me and I rolled my eyes, smiling softly. Mike acted offended.

"I see how it is Ash. I'm so offended you thought that way about me." He flips his nonexistent hair over his shoulder dramatically and stomps away.

"So dramatic" I say dryly, making Ashley laugh a bit and I smile, motioning for her to follow me. We both make our way upstairs, looking around, "It really is amazing how they made everything look the same. . . .feel a bit deja vu."

"Let's just hope it's not the same as last year. I don't think I could handle that." Ashley said, when I looked back at her she seriously looked terrified even thinking about the possibility of everything happening once again.

"Don't be afraid Ash. It'd be impossible for it to happen again. Josh, Chris, Mike, and I all cleared out the mountain. We made sure all of them were dead." I look down at the floor and sigh, remembering the 1 month we spent up here just trying to hunt down and kill every Wendigo around, not even caring that their souls were being released, maybe we should have cared. But no one else on that mountain seemed to be succumbing to cannibalism so it seemed pretty safe. 

"I trust you Sam. I do. But the fear just won't go away." Ashley said, sighing as she stood rigidly next to me, during times like these I am surprised at our height difference. I was only a measly 5'0" while she stood at 5'4", not much taller but enough to make me a bit jealous. I just nodded in agreement and went into my bedroom, setting my bags down on the bed. "Hey, Sam. . . .since I am a bit finicky tonight. . .do you think I could stay in here with you. Just for tonight of course. I'll even sleep on the floor!" I turned around towards her, seeing her look so flustered about asking that made me giggle a bit. She looked down embarrassed and I nodded.

"Of course you can. . . .I'd like that. It'll help me feel a bit safer as well." I admitted, and when I saw her eyes light up I knew I made the right choice. "Hope Chris won't be too jealous that I'm stealing his girlfriend for the night." I joked and Ashley looked up with wide eyes and her cheeks aglow with red. She turned quickly and scurried off. I stood there a bit confused and shrugged, going back to unpacking my stuff and having the urge to take a bath.

'Nothing good came out of that last year.' I thought to myself and groaned.

\--

I went back downstairs, cheeks still a bit red from what Sam had said about stealing me away from Chris. But thinking about Chris made my heart ache even more, I looked over at the fireplace where the two males stood, Josh was squatted down lighting the fire while Chris stood next to him, hands buried in the pockets of one of his many layers, he seemed to have shed his overcoat finally, he still had about 20 layers on but hey, I can't exactly stop him from that. Though he looked pretty fat with all the layers, he didn't seem to mind though. Without all those layers he is actually pretty buff, he doesn't work out at all but he still seemed to have some muscle which has puzzled me for years. He looked up from Josh and met my eyes, he smiled and waved me over, I slowly made my way over, tucking some hair into my beanie and out of my face. 

"Hey Ash! Do you want to share a room?" Chris asked and Josh stood up between us, nodding.

"Yeah. Cus if you two want some 'alone time' I can give you both keys to a room of your own." Josh explained and I shook my head.

"Oh. No. Actually, I planned on staying with Sam in her room. If you don't mind of course Chris." I said, feeling a bit awkward as I said it, Chris looked a bit surprised and Josh gave me a strange look and looked at Chris.

"Oh. Yeah. That's cool! I mean, Josh wants us all to buddy up this time around so I guess Josh is my buddy." Chris said, putting a hand on Josh's shoulder and grinning, Josh gave him an equally happy smile and I couldn't help but feel my insides tighten up, feeling so bad that I was keeping them from coming out of the closet together. I want to end it with Chris, and I should. I need to soon before we all go crazy. But I'm still not ready to admit I have a crush on Sam.

"Yeah! Well, Chris. I actually need to talk to you about something." I said, chewing in my lip, knowing that I need to be honest to Chris and myself. Chris nodded and gave Josh a look before he followed me.out of the main room, I continued to walk until we made it to the kitchen and hoisted myself up on the counter. Chris came up between my legs and smiled at me, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist. I frowned as I gently pushed him back, "It's about. . . us." 

Chris backed up, looking confused as he met my downcast eyes, "Is. . .something wrong?" I nodded, "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head quickly.

"No no no! Chris, it's not you at all. . . .I. . .I need to be honest to both you a-and myself. This is really hard to say. So please just listen." I jumped off of the counter and began to walk back and forth, "I really have no idea how to word this. It's sort of confusing; I'll start here. I love you Chris. I really do. I just. . . .over the year I've fallen in love with Samantha. I know it'd never work out between me and her, but I really like her and I want to be with her. Which means, I would like to call. . . .this off. I know you love, or at least like, Josh and I want you to be happy, and the only time I ever see you really happy is when you're with Josh." I looked away, feeling tears beginning to pish their way down my cheeks. I heard some footsteps then a hand in my cheek, pulling my face up towards his face as he kissed me gently, then let go.

"Ashley. I love you too, but. . . .I am in love with Josh. And well, I've felt that way for him for years. I just. . . .he'd never love me back." Chris explained, sighing and that's when I realized our situations were exactly the same. Except I know Josh loves Chris. I can see it in the way he looks at the blonde. I smiled and managed to bark out a laugh. A heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Josh standing there in the doorway, looking awkward and a blush covering his cheeks. 

"Hey. . .Thought I'd tell ya that I was going down to start the generators." Josh looked at everything but Chris, even catching my eyes, but avoiding Chris', which I could feel Chris visibly deflate at.

"How much did you hear?" I asked and Josh froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

". . . , Everything." He breathed out and Chris held my hand tightly, hurting my fingers a bit at the intensity of the hold. "And. . . Cochise. . . .I-- You're my bro! Chris. And well, I am in love with you too. I just. . . .I thought you were in love with Ashley. And well, I didn't want to ruin that." He laughed, obviously nervous. As I looked between the two I could feel tension, one that has been there for years but no one ever could figure out; These two wanted to fuck. I backed away, prying myself from Chris' hand and leaving the room, knowing that the two would need some time alone.

"Hey! Ash!" I turned and smiled as Matt came up to me, a small smile on his face. "So like. I'm a total eavesdropper. So is Jessica." He turned and nodded to the blonde girl who just giggled and waved, "And well. Jessica and I both agree you should just go tell Sam." 

"Tell Sam what?" I heard and turned to see her walking toward us, just like that saying; 'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear'. Matt gave me an oh shit look and briskly walked away, taking Jessica's hand as they made their way over to Mike, both sitting on either side if him on the couch and curling up. I dreaded looking over at Sam, this is NOT how I expected things to go. At all. "Ashley. . .? What do you need to tell m--" Before she could finish Josh and Chris ran by us, holding hands as they scurried to the basement stairs, stealing kisses from one another as they did so, "What the fuck?" Sam said, following them with her eyes as she watched, "Ashley? Why aren't you freaking out? I'm going to kill those two--"

"No! Sam. You don't have to. Chris and I broke up." I said and Sam turned back to me, looking confused, as I expected her to be. "We were both in love with someone else. I couldn't see us being happy together, especially since I knew." I admitted and Sam raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okaayyy. And since Chris was-- IS in love with Josh. Who are you in love with?" Instead of answering her I just looked at her deeply in my eyes and leaned in, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled back to see her reaction. The smaller girl stood there, a shocked expression obvious on her face as her jaw lay slack. "W-what? Me?" She managed to get out and I nodded, as soon as I did I felt her arms wrap around me, a hand being wrapped around the back of my neck, and soft lips being pressed against my own, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in tighter and trying to calm my heart back down, it was beating a millions miles a minute. When I pulled back for some air Sam gave out a breathless laugh, "Guess I was right about me stealing Chris' girlfriend." She said and I laughed, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah! Get it girl!" I heard Jessica yell from the couch and I began to laugh harder.

"So. . .Ash, wanna join me for a bath perhaps? If those two dorks have figured out the boiler anyways" Sam asked and I met her eyes, I could almost feel my face splitting from how wide my smile was at this point and I nodded, interlocking my hand with hers as we made our way down to the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only going to be a Two-shot. If I do write another chapter even I'd be surprised. I'll probably write more for the pairing, just in different AUs and whatnot.
> 
> Don't forget to read, review, and drop a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one-shot until people want me to continue it. So
> 
> Leave Kudos and Comments~ Both are much appreciated! :D


End file.
